


Two Hunters', One Wolf

by TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [29]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform, cuddles and snuggles, the Loft, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “You’re a menace. You know that, Winchester?” he commented with an easily hidden shake in his tone. It was wavered because he was just hovering there, the tiniest bit of contact against his skin, even they were pressed so close together. His hands gripped tight to the metal as Dean’s moved, slipping around his waist and around chest.“So I’ve been told,” he replied so easily and casually, like it was just another unaffecting sentence. “C’mon, we’re getting out early, boss’ order,”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> "Who's yo daddy, say who's yo daddy, who put you in your place! Who's yo daddy, bitch who's yo daddy, surrender and obey!!" I'd say it's too much Lordi, but they're too great!!!! 
> 
> Sorrynotsorry :D

** Jesse Roach **

Jesse winced as he gripped tight to one of the cogs on the damn engine of his car, his finger getting a bit caught between two of them and he pulled his hand back, resting it along the inner metal along the edges of the under bonnet. He sighed for the umpteenth time and creased his brow in a light frown. He knew what he was doing. He’d worked of the heaping hunk of metal for the fifth time this month. He just didn’t get why it kept breaking down. The blue Jeep was just dying at this point. All that duct tape and scratches everywhere like the guy tried to fix it up himself.

He glanced over to the window, seeing the guy messing with his phone. He knew him, or knew _of_ him, really. The Sheriff’s kid, Stiles. He was supposed to be a Deputy in training or something, his father's recommendation. It was news around the small town. Pretty good news he guessed.

Jesse turned back to the engine, the frown still there as let out a huff and reached back in, trying to avoid the second damn cog-gear this time. He twisted it just a bit, feeling the crappy attempt at a self-fix, where _more_ duct-tape was wrapped up. He carefully grabbed at it all and tugged, feeling it come away pretty easily and then he dropped it at his feet, getting a better view of what was wrong. From what he could see, the gears were just a bit off and the tubing connecting the multi-shift and the engine was melted through. The heat that burned the engine and made it run, along with the fuel must’ve heated up too much and melted a bit of the tape to the tube and it burned through.

The kid would need a whole new tubing system. Not a completely cheap pay, he’d admit, but if the guy supplied it-

“Oh my go-!” he almost screamed when he was grabbed from behind, arms wrapping around his own and his chest and he was actually lifted from the floor, his boots not touching solid ground. He kicked in the air for a second before he was dropped back down, non-too gracefully.

Jesse swiftly turned, but didn’t get a chance to say or do anything as he was quickly eased back against the old Jeeps front bumper, a warm mouth against his, hands still holding him, but by his biceps. He made a quiet noise, something between a whine and moan, and Dean, _he assumed_ , inched closer, his body gradually pressing against his for a moment. He definitely _didn’t_ whine when those lips pulled back, casually smirking at him with a bit of a smug curve at the corners.

“You’re slackin’,” _freaking…_ He wasn’t slacking, it was the damn car. There was so much duct-tape and melted bits, it was hard to work on.

“Not my fault the kid decided to use an entire stores’ worth of tape to DIY his car,” he commented back and easily swivelled around in the other hunters’ hold, his hands going back to trying to work on this dying monster of a car. Dean was still behind him, still pressing against him and he tried so hard not to acknowledge the fact that the hunters’ crotch was pressing against his ass. _Shut up brain,, not fucking helping_! He couldn’t think about it, because he had to work. His had maybe a few more minutes and then they could hightail it out of there.

“I wasn’t talking about the crappy Jeep,” Jesse cleared his throat when he felt him lean in a bit, his chin moving to rest on his shoulder. “I snuck up behind you and you didn’t notice a damn thing,” Dean added, his head tilting a bit to press his mouth against his neck, warm, moist lips ghosting there and he would deny every accusation that he was squirming and had goosebumps. He liked Dean being a huge tease, it was fun, mostly for the hunter, and Jesse loved the attention from it. It just twitchy and writhe a little.

“You’re a menace. You know that, Winchester?” he commented with an easily hidden shake in his tone. It was wavered because he was just hovering there, the tiniest bit of contact against his skin, even they were pressed so close together. His hands gripped tight to the metal as Dean’s moved, slipping around his waist and around chest.

“So I’ve been told,” he replied so easily and casually, like it was just another unaffecting sentence. “C’mon, we’re getting out early, boss’ order,” that was awesome news, but that meant that the kid was left without a vehicle, and if so, then it’d be fine because he’d be given a car to use while this old Jeep was being fixed.

“Let me grab my shit and change,” he definitely didn’t imagine that press against his ass, that gentle and subtle twitch at Dean’s hips. _Oh_ , so it was gonna be one of _those_ nights. He wondered if Derek was in the same mood as the other hunter.

“Hurry your ass up,” he pulled away and spanked him, flat palm landing dead centre of his ass and he held back the good wince. Yeah, it stung, but it was a sort of good sting.

Jesse grinned and shook his head lightly before turning to watch Dean head out through the side doors to the car park. He turned to the window, to the kid to see the boss out there talking to him, the Jeep owner looking just a little disgruntled by the fact that his car had so much shit needing to be done to it. He felt a little bad, but there wasn’t much he could do until they had the tubes to fix the rust-bucket.

He swiftly turned away, hands reaching up to the hood and then pulling it down and closed before turning away and heading over to the other doors that led to the changing room. All he needed was his bag. The overalls needed to come off too.

He stepped through them and shifted around to the second aisle, where his locker was with his name plastered at the top of the paper-tape. He moved to sit on the bench, grabbing his key from his pocket before opening it and slipping the top half of his overalls off, pulling his arms from the sleeves and then lifting his hips from the wooden bench to pull it out from under him and down his legs. Jesse awkwardly pulled them over his boots, not having thought about taking them off beforehand, but whatever. He was in the position now.

“Dammit,” he muttered when he got stuck on the one boot, actually tugging a bit harder than before until it slipped off and he let out an easy breath. He tossed it to his shoes and reached into the locker, pulling out his bag and stuffing the overalls in before closing it and locking it, the key being pocketed into his jeans that had been under the full-body suit.

Jesse grabbed his bag and stood, tossing it across his shoulder before heading back out of the room, shutting the lights off behind him and closing the doors. He headed over to the doors on the right side of the room, where Dean had gone before and quickly slipped out, seeing the damn fine piece of metal that was the 67 Chevy Impala. It was revved and he swiftly made his way over, a smirk on his face as he jumped into the driver's side.

\----------

As soon as he stepped into the newly renovated Loft, Jesse slipped his bag from his shoulder and dropped it, instantly heading over to the couch where he dropped face first into a thick pillow. He heard Dean chuckle, the sound getting closer and then there was a dip on the sofa near the lower half of his legs. His shoes were then being unlaced and pulled off and he barely resisted sighing in content pleasure when they were off. More dipping on the cushions and he felt Dean’s weight over him, the slightly bigger man lying over him from head to foot. He wasn’t heavy at all, just a bit heavier than himself.

“Puppy-pile?” Jesse tilted his head just a bit at Derek’s voice and strained his neck to see the werewolf over in the kitchen, coffee being brewed. The smell only then hit his nose and he hummed with a tired smile, the other hunter still lying over him.

“If those mugs are for us and you’re not just having three to yourself, you can join in,” he heard Dean say with a groggy tone, a smile on his own lips.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’d drink three to myself,” he replied sarcastically as he walked over with two of the cups, placing them carefully on the coffee table in front of them and between them and the tv. “I’m not the one that needs to go to coffee-rehab,” the wolf smirked, going back to get his own cup to put it on the table with theirs. Thankfully, they all had signature mugs at this point. Dean had an old Chevy cup, a mug with his car on it. Derek had something to do with basketball and he had an awesome Team Rocket mug he'd gotten for Christmas from McCall.

“ _I’m not the one that has to go to coffee rehab_ ,” Dean mocked teasingly, a smirk clear on his face from where Jesse was sprawled out with him on top. There was movement, Derek getting closer and the hunter above him lifted, Jesse taking a second to look over his shoulder to see them kissing, like he’d had from the other hunter earlier.

“Jackass,” the werewolf commented and leaned down, getting onto his knees to reach him, who was still stuck under the slightly heavier hunter. He tilted his head a bit and the wolf pressed their lips together, hot and moist, like Dean’s but just a bit hotter since he was a werewolf. _Walking heater and all that_.

“Hey, Snuggle wolf,” he commented groggily as he pulled away just a bit, but stayed there, watching him.

Derek growled playfully, the vibration going through his throat. “I'll show you snuggle wolf,” Jesse smirked and reached out his free hand, cupping Derek's face and pulling him in for another kiss, lips pressing again and shifting against each other like some odd, but fitting puzzle piece.

“You know you love me,” Jesse sing-songed while Dean chuckled above him, their bodies rocking through the light shaking of the other hunters’ chest.

“Sometimes,” Derek teased, obviously lying through his wolfy face, and Jesse let out a feigned hurt noise, a light gasp and he buried his face in the pillow. More pretend.

“We should take this to the bed,” Dean suggested with a gritty tired voice, regardlessly laced with amusement at what was going on. This was really a normal day with the three of them. Dean would have initiate it a majority of the time, there’d be kisses and hugs and Jesse would have comments, Dean would have snark and sarcasm, and Derek would normally be the sensible one that made the coffee, much to their happiness.

“Fine, but you're carrying me,” he let out as a muffled whine in the pillow before turning his face away from it to actually breathe. He noted Dean rolling his eyes and the weight lightened from his back, a bit of cooler air wafting across him when the warmth left him. Jesse grunted as he got up onto all fours, Derek suddenly and easily lifting him from the sofa right there and then. It was like he weighed nothing in the mans arms as he was thrown over his shoulder, ass and head about the same level.

“Would you look at that,” he was then firmly spanked _again_ , by Dean… _again_. Jesse swore that he had this fascination with his ass or something. _Jeez_.

“Get to the middle of the bed,” Dean requested with the smirk and a wave of his hand, as if to gesture. Jesse was gracelessly dropped to the bed, the mattress dipping as he landed, and he was quickly repositioned to the centre by Derek. The two men quickly got on next to him, on either side.  The other hunter shifted horizontally until his head was resting on Jesse’ stomach, one hand curled under Jesse’s side, like he was cold. He only smirked and let him in response.

He felt the werewolf’s body shift as he yawned loudly, his muscles tensing and stiffening against him before his arm shifted across his shoulders. It was nice, comfortable, relaxing and it was a good way to calm himself after the hard day of fixing a damn Jeep.

“Dude, you forgot the coffee,” the other hunter resting against his stomach stated lazily, not even bothering to lift his head to look at him. He must have been tired, or as tired as him anyway. And without even saying a word, the werewolf stood from the bed, loosening the arm from Jesse’s shoulder and headed towards the other side of the room to grab the coffee. Seconds later, Derek returned with two cups of coffee in hand, one being placed on one bedside table, on the wolf’s side and he shifting around to the other side of the bed to put the other coffee down for Dean.

“Thank you, Lassie,” the hunter teased and Derek responded by lightly thumping his leg on the way passed. Dean chuckled lightly, a smile on his face as he tried to grab at the fist, hands flailing a little.  They playfully fought on the edge of the bed and Jesse smirked for a majority of that time, chuckling every now and again when Dean actually let out a few hearty chuckles.

Jesse decided that the best time of his life, _or later years of his life,_ was when he came to Beacon Hills, where he met the pack and Dean not long after. Dean who happen to shoot Kate Argent, another Hunter, after she threatened and hurt the werewolf. That werewolf being Derek, who hadn’t so much as hurt a house cat since returning home.

Jesse was only called in after Kate was shot thinking that it was a supernatural event and that he was needed for that same event. He was thankful Dean shot her because she was a total bitch-asuarus-rex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed XD And hoped you like the cuddle and fun, Roach!!!!!


End file.
